


the one where everything is okay

by pouty



Series: entropy [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty/pseuds/pouty
Summary: entropy: a collection of supplementary stories.





	the one where everything is okay

**Author's Note:**

> something to get me motivated and maybe help you guys understand a bit more (or me be self indulgent and write more figure 8s!)

Nayeon focuses, tenses her forearm, and aims at the target.

 

_ Sana’s watching. Don’t fuck this up _ .

 

And… she misses the target frame completely.

 

Nayeon curses under her breath. She never wanted to be a messenger. Training to be one was not where she planned to be.

 

But Sana changed everything for her. It was the least she could do.

 

“Hey,” someone whispers behind her. Nayeon immediately recognizes who it is and spins around, nearly hitting the girl with her bow before a million apologizes escape her mouth.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Sana laughs. It’s adorable and makes her eyes close, and Nayeon looks around, wishing she were bold enough to break the biggest, unspoken golden rule of any messenger platoon.

 

“So have I,” Nayeon turns back around discreetly, beginning to lower her voice. “Now hold me while you still can.”

 

Sana doesn’t speak, only puts her arms around Nayeon in a way that makes her look like she’s fixing her posture and aim. Nayeon basks in her warmth as much as she can, perfecting her struggling look as much as possible just to keep Sana around and on her like this. Only after some throwaway shots with the bow do they break the silence again.

 

“Wanna… train some more later?” Sana suggests with an instinctive squeeze to her arm.

 

“When?” Nayeon keeps her face stagnant and focused. 

 

“After dark…” Sana trails. The two words that held a different world only the two of them shared.

 

“I’ll be there,” Nayeon says firmly. 

 

_________

 

In utter bliss, she happily closes her eyes and caresses the arm strewn around her neck.

 

She always loved training with Sana. Though most of it wasn’t actually training, and when it wasn’t, Nayeon mentally drooled over Sana’s home. It was telling of what came from the messenger oriented family line, with its high, flat rooftops and training gear so advanced Nayeon had thought it came from Below. Not to mention the houses so far from regular life, the capital, and commerce. Thinking back to how she grew up, she clearly had never been materialistic. Mostly because she couldn’t be, really.

 

With her own ancestors being more centralized in the capital, the forestry always being a windowsill away and the mysteries of below always dancing on Sana’s tongue, everything about Sana had been unobtainable. Nayeon was working on that though, and going against her family to become apart of a messenger platoon was the first step.

 

Breaking her thoughts, she registers the long sigh coming from Sana and averts her attention.

 

“What’s wrong?” Nayeon asks, running a hand through her hair.

 

“I don’t know…” she says, sounding wary.

 

“Come on,” Nayeon says, her tone unyielding despite Sana’s own leery one. “I’ve given up pretty much every possibility of having a stable future for you. Surely that’s grounds for you  _ owing me _ until I pass away, no?” Her tone is playful, but they both know the words are hitting reality on its bullseye.

 

“Yes,” Sana smiles knowingly, then playfully slaps Nayeon’s cheek. Her hand stays planted on her cheek as she looks down at her. The eye contact makes Nayeon very aware of the tears welling up in Sana’s eyes, and her body shoots up, ready to become Sana’s blanket herself and hide her away from the world wrapped in her warmth. 

 

“No, lay down with me. Please,” she begs sadly, tugging the skin tight fabric on Nayeon’s training shirt. The now worn out black material stretches just enough to rip and expose the bottom half of the two gaping scars on her back. She moans from the pain of cold air in the wounds, gripping Sana’s wrist with a deathly grasp. By the third crippling wave of pain Sana’s on top of her, pushing her back against the bed, then up and rummaging through her drawer. Nayeon focuses her quickly depleting energy on arching her back, as it’s the only thing making the stitches not throb in pain.

 

“It gets easier, I promise,” Sana says in between changing her top to an identical one. Sana was a bit smaller than Nayeon, so the black cloth accentuates features Sana knows she shouldn’t think about or look at or even consider the thought of.

 

“Sure, ‘cause pain triggered by the weather is always a telltale sign of recovery,” she says sarcastically, hugging herself and doubling over. “And don’t act as if you weren’t just about to tell me you’re leaving again.”

 

“I- how’d you-“

 

“The pattern is noticeable by now. They send you off on a mission once I’ve seen you enough to miss you.”

 

Sana purses her lips and lets the tears roll down her face. Then she brings Nayeon close and hugs her.

 

“It hurts me too, you know…”

 

“Your pain is now. Temporary. My pain will be eternal the day your dog tag returns but you don’t.”

 

“Don’t say that-“

 

“But can you prove me wrong?” Nayeon almost yells. But she knows better, knows her family doesn’t know she’s here.

 

Sana stays quiet again, burying her face in Nayeon’s neck.

 

“I’ll prove you wrong,” she sniffles. “You’ll see. Your graduation is only two years away, and I’m gonna be there.”

 

Nayeon holds back from saying anything else, dismissing all the snarky replies swimming around her head… except one.

 

“And what then?” she sighs.

 

It feels as if the world stops in that moment. Nayeon holds her breath.

 

“What then?” she questions, breaking the hug to look at her. The eye contact Sana initiates is intense enough to make Nayeon squirm before fully throwing her off guard with a kiss. Nayeon isn’t sure of the gesture or what it means, but she reciprocates, quickly and abruptly falling in love with the new sensation of Sana’s lips on her.

 

“How many days until you leave?”

 

“Three,” Sana says, out of breath already, hand on Nayeon’s neck.

 

Nodding at each other, not another word needing to be spoken, Nayeon finally gets a glimpse of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> yes nayeon is genuinely that innocent yes they take it that slow


End file.
